smokeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Food
Eric Matic Professor Heath English 255 16 October 2019 Food at UTK Starting college can be a crazy experience. It can bring about so many great things, and also some not so great things. I'm here to hopefully help you to get to know what to expect in your freshman year at UTK. I'm going to be talking about something that is very important to everyone; food. Learning to adjust to feeding yourself in college is one of the biggest changes from living at home. I, like most of you, was always fed food by my parents and never really had to think about it, because I knew that they would provide it for me. In college that will no longer be the case. You'll be on your own when it comes to feeding yourself for the first time so there will be some major adjustments. Instead of home cooked meals it'll be cafeteria food and whatever little meals you can cook up in your microwave. Even if you wanted to cook the only place to cook food in the freshman dorms is a microwave, and you can't do much cooking in one of those. I know form what I’m describing that it sounds like you're going to starve, but don’t worry there are plenty of food options here at The University of Tennessee. During your freshman year you will be signed up for a meal plan that has a ton of great options for eating. With this meal plan you will get seven-day access at the all you can eat residential restaurants on campus. PCB cafeteria is right in the freshman dorm areas and you can swipe in whenever to get any type of food you want. Its hours are 7am-8pm so you can get food there at all mealtimes. If you’ve had enough of the cafeterias and want something else there are some great options at retail locations. There's a lot of options, but some student favorites are; Chick-fil-a, Panda Express, Raising Canes, and Subway. A great feature that UT has in their meal plans that works with these retail locations is meal equivalency. That works so that if you don’t swipe into a residential restaurant during a meal period, a portion of your meal will be covered. It’s a great way to be able to have some variety in what you're eating. If you want even more variety in your food, you can load money onto your vol card that can be used at a variety of locations. When you load money on to your card it works like a debit card, and you can use this money to eat at real restaurants around campus. If you have the money to spend there are a ton of great restaurants around campus that would be worth checking out, but don’t spend money you don’t have because you'll be surprised at how fast it goes. Make sure to still eat some healthy food because the freshman fifteen is real and it will get you if you aren't careful! Page Break References “The University of Tennessee, Knoxville.” Vol Dining, dining.utk.edu/.